<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Release by caughtonfilm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725621">Release</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtonfilm/pseuds/caughtonfilm'>caughtonfilm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Mentions of Martha Wayne, Past Relationships, Reflection, Sex Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtonfilm/pseuds/caughtonfilm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for the 2020 DCU rarepair exchange! My ship was Thomas Wayne/Dick Grayson, and I decided to go with Flashpoint Paradox Thomas. I really enjoyed his characterization and I felt there was some potential to explore, especially with his interactions with Alfred in the beginning. I think Dick is an acrobat in this universe, so I decided to frame this either after or concurrent to that line of work for him. And Alfred is alive because he makes everything better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowSizna/gifts">CrowSizna</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He hasn’t touched a woman, let alone another man, in years. Not since he lost Martha. He locked himself away in the manor, old, jaded, unable to open up after his life was so thoroughly ruined that night in the alleyway. The closest form of intimacy he experiences are the frantic hands of criminals, grabbing at his shoulders as he dangles them off the roof during an interrogation. It’s the offhanded comment from Alfred, giving him a gentle suggestion to pursue friendship or some form of carnality (so thoughtfully put), that spurs him on to seek out a partner.</p><p>“She won’t be angry, Master Thomas,” he had said, back turned as he dusts the shelves of the library. Thomas looks at him, hard, over the top of his book, but Alfred seems to be immune to the man’s disdain.</p><p>(Both of the men decline to acknowledge that Martha is still quite alive, quite out there.)</p><p>It takes Thomas several more days and nights of thinking hard on whether this was a good idea, on whether he ought to take Alfred’s advice. It’s been nearly 2 decades since he’s closed himself off from the world, and only a handful of years since he’s taken up the name of Batman. He spends his time out on the streets, delivering rightful justice to wrongdoers, criminals--the lowest society has to offer. At least, that’s how he views it. He knows not everyone agrees with his methods, considering the rocky publicity his actions had gained since he became a vigilante.</p><p>In the end, Thomas realizes that he is nothing if not advantaged, with his place as the sole remaining member of the Wayne family granting him access to the best of the best. He decides that if he is going to pursue a relationship--no, not even that. More of a business transaction, he settles upon-- he will curate exactly what he wants. </p><p>He browses his options, settling upon a man whose pictures are of utmost perfection, showcasing his body and assets in a coy yet sensual way. His name is displayed as Richard, and he’s listed as having years of experience as an acrobat and contortionist. The way his boxer briefs cling to his ass in one picture, the way his back arches in another… it’s alluring. The shots of his chest, pecs accentuated by the tightness of his shirt, the way the contour of his stomach leads to the gorgeous V of his pelvic bones-- Thomas is fixated. His smile, however, is warm and inviting and is what ultimately wins Thomas over. He’s quick to message the man, putting on the trademark air of professionalism he resorts to whenever contacting the outside world as Thomas Wayne. He doesn’t make a big show of who he is, working in partial anonymity instead, and offers Richard a hefty sum of money for a date at his manor, along with some after dinner entertainment. The man is kind and straightforward, giving him a variety of slots open on his schedule, and Thomas decides on a Wednesday night. Thomas arranges for transportation, paying for both his meal and his ride, and Richard bids him a good rest of the week until they see each other. </p><p>Time seems to creep by, Monday turning into Tuesday, Tuesday stalling its way to Wednesday. Thomas doesn’t usually feel this amount of nerves, instead electing to bury any unnecessary emotion down deep, taking out his frustrations on his nightly patrols. However, Gotham has been unusually quiet for the past couple of days leading up to his date. He wonders in the back of his mind if the world is damning him for this choice, if all of this time leading up to his date is punishment for being unfaithful to Martha. This line of thought, however, is snuffed, as he puts two bullets in the skulls of the henchmen he had apprehended. It was obvious they had been sent by the Joker, and he is readily reminded of the reality of his once beloved Martha.</p><p>Wednesday starts bright and early. Thomas tries to keep himself busied, filing papers long overdue and addressing things Alfred had asked of him a month before to complete. Alfred takes note of his frantic behavior, that of which he attempts to hide, and takes some smugness in the fact that Thomas is nervous about a date. He’s been lonely for so long, far too long, truly, and it would be a blatant lie were Alfred to say he isn’t hopeful for his master.</p><p>Thomas keeps himself buried in unnecessary paperwork until an hour and a half before his date. Alfred is diligent in dragging Thomas from his work and pushing him to a shower and to get formally dressed. He shaves meticulously, ridding himself of the near permanent five o’ clock shadow he’s sported since he closed himself off from the world. After rinsing his face and smoothing aftershave into his skin, Thomas looks himself in the mirror, eyes critical. Alfred can tell from the way Thomas bristles, nervous and testy, that he is desperate for this night to go decently, to go okay… It’s his first time reaching out for years, and his hesitancy is obvious with the way his hands shake as he ties his tie.</p><p> </p><p>“You will do fine, Master Thomas,” Alfred reassures, once he’s left the bathroom and put on his best dinner outfit. A shadow of a smile plays across his lips, and Thomas takes a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves. Alfred seems to always have a way to calm him, even through the most difficult of times. And while this doesn’t particularly rank as high on the difficult list, he is grateful nonetheless. Alfred smoothes the shoulders of Thomas’ well-fitted dinner jacket and gives him an encouraging pat. </p><p>“I will be elsewhere after supper, sir. You’re on your own,” he says, wryly, to which Thomas stifles a slight grin. </p><p>“I appreciate the privacy,” Thomas replies. Their banter is weirdly familiar, almost resembling what it had once been when the Wayne household had been much more bustling and lively years before. Thomas doesn’t know what to make of it, and in a moment of increasingly uncomfortable vulnerability, turns away from Alfred to check his reflection one last time in the mirror. He hears the door click close behind him, Alfred reading him correctly as always, and he waits a few moments more before he heads down to the sitting room, adjacent to the foyer. </p><p> ─ ⋆ ─</p><p>Thomas pins him down, their formality from earlier in the evening forgotten as carnality takes its place. His hips grind hard against the younger man’s as he takes a moment to unbutton Richard’s clean choice of clothing. He had looked so nice, earlier, in a beige button down top and black dress pants, but now these clothing choices were simply getting in Thomas’ way. He growls as he unfastens the last button of Richard’s shirt, wrenching the fabric apart, to which Richard responds in a desperate moan. His chest is beautifully defined, years of training and acrobatics toning his tanned chest. Thomas can’t help himself as he ducks down to lavish Richard’s chest in attention, placing open mouthed kisses against his skin, nipping at the junction of his collarbone. Richard rolls his hips encouragingly, enjoying the sensation of Thomas’ lips and teeth marking up his skin. </p><p>“Ah, that’s good, that feels good…”</p><p>The way his voice sounds, sweet and inviting, just riles Thomas up further. He pulls away after a particular nip to Richard’s collarbone, to which he lets out a small yelp, and looms over him. Thomas is much bigger, his build strong and imposing even when he wears his best dinner clothes. Richard looks coyly up at him, chest heaving with anticipation. He crooks a finger towards Thomas, beckoning him forward.</p><p>“May I?” Richard poses, his long fingers resting against the collar of Thomas’ shirt. The older man obliges, shifting to shrug off his jacket before allowing Richard to unbutton his clothes in return, one by one. As he creeps his way down the buttons, he can tell Richard is just as excited as he is with the way he makes quick work of the shirt. Thomas pulls away once again to shed the now excess clothing, leaving the two of them exposed from the waist up. </p><p>He watches, eyebrows quirking slightly as he sees Richard take in the scars and marks mottling his skin. He knows the telltale question is on the tip of Richard’s tongue, but the man wisely swallows it, instead stroking those long fingers against the contour of his abs. This was a job, at the end of the day, and Richard is practiced enough to keep his mouth shut and his clients happy. </p><p>Smart boy, Thomas thinks.</p><p>Thomas continues to grind hard against Richard’s crotch, the outpouring of moans from the younger man’s mouth enough to spur him on further. He drinks up Richard’s noises, a kiss pressed hard against his lips as Thomas fumbles to unfasten Richard’s belt. The way the boy responds, eager and pressing just as hard against Thomas’ lips, prompts him to finish undressing him as soon as he can. He wants Richard splayed across his bed, chest heaving, cock and ass bare for Thomas to take pleasure in, to enjoy. </p><p>Richard wriggles out of his slacks as Thomas mirrors him, unfastening his own and shedding their remaining clothes. They’re tossed carelessly on the expanse of Thomas’ king sized bed, and Thomas takes his time drinking in Richard’s figure. Fuck… he looks incredible. </p><p>The way Richard moans, keens, as he slips a finger into his ass is something Thomas files away deep in his mind for later purposes. He sounds delectable, like the best meal on a high class menu.</p><p> ─ ⋆ ─</p><p>Richard is pressed hard against the bed, back arching, as Thomas thrusts his way inside of the smaller man. He’s got his hips pressed flush against Richard’s pert ass, grinding as his cock stretches Richard, molds him in the way Thomas most desires him. Richard is moaning, unabashedly, as Thomas ruts against him, balls deep inside of him, until he finally draws his way out, cock long and full.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, please--” Richard breathes, his tone high, desperate. Thomas is all too eager to oblige, slamming harder against Richard’s ass, his balls slapping loudly against his skin. The sound of their lovemaking is erotic, loud and desperate, as the two of them act like long lost lovers, longing to explore each and every part of each other. Of course, they both know that this illusion simply isn’t true-- Richard’s time is paid, and Thomas is not nearly as truthful as he’d be with Martha. However, the way he cradles Richard as he cums, hard and raw, speaks otherwise.</p><p>He rocks against Richard, hard and desperate, as he finishes, the first time in many years he’s spilled his seed in the body of another. He’s grinding, riding out the last of his orgasm, as Richard whines, his grasp in the sheets tight. Richard clenches around Thomas through the last stutters of his orgasm, urging him on, and Thomas continues, making sure the man beneath him reaches his peak. He’s utterly enraptured, awed, at the way Richard’s eyes squeeze shut, his eyebrows furrowing as he begins to ride out his orgasm. His voice is pitched high, beautiful against the rhythmic grunts resonating from Thomas. The older man only has half his wits about him as he reaches to grab Richard’s shaft, his hand stroking him furiously as the boy beneath him shudders and cums. The way he arches into Thomas’ hand and his cock inside him is something Thomas thinks he won’t ever forget.</p><p>Richard is panting, catching his breath underneath the press of Thomas’ body. The two of them are out of breath, chests heaving in tandem as they come down from their collective ecstasy. Thomas closes his eyes, pressing his forehead against Richard’s shoulder, taking a moment.</p><p>His head is spinning, both pleasure and guilt coursing through his veins, making a remarkably odd sensation fill his core and limbs. This is the best he’s felt in years, the intimacy of their night marked by such intense sexual release something Thomas hadn’t known he needed. His breathing evens out, slowly but surely, and Richard seems to pick up on Thomas’ body language, staying quiet. He offers a reassuring rub to the man, smoothing his warm palm over his bare back. Thomas is thankful for Richard’s tact.</p><p>A few more moments pass by before Thomas is moving to lie beside Richard, eyeing  the ceiling as he thinks. It isn’t too much longer, however, before he reaches to the bedside to grab a light, offering Richard the package, to which the younger man denies. In their silence, they move like two lovers, and this weird form of domesticity is comforting. Thomas lets smoke waft through his lips.</p><p>“Stay the night,” he offers, his gravelled voice ringing out in the silence. Richard looks surprised, eyebrows raised, and seems to consider his options. Ultimately, he gives Thomas an apologetic smile and shakes his head. </p><p>“I’m busy tomorrow, Mr. Wayne,” he says, voice practiced. It strikes Thomas that this man has lain with many other lonely souls, and this night in particular wasn’t out of the ordinary for Richard. He breathes out through his nose, before giving Richard a small smile.</p><p>“Stay for as long as you’d like before you head out, then,” he offers. “I’ll have my butler drive you back to the city limits.”</p><p>They remain next to each other, a comfortable silence falling between the two. </p><p>Though their night is objectively just one of many in their lifetimes, Thomas finds himself both happier and hollower than he’d been before. He knows he’ll dwell hard on his decision for nights to come.</p><p>But the way Richard looks at him softly, silently asking permission for further intimacy, helps Thomas keep his mind off of worse things. Richard lays his head on his chest, breathing deeply. </p><p> If he closes his eyes, the warmth radiating from Richard’s body is almost like Martha.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>